


What Drives You?

by uOFan



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bickering, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fights, Friendship, Gen, God-tier(s) (unOrdinary), Quirk Misuse (My Hero Academia), Turf Wars (unOrdinary), possible cw for descriptions of moderate injuries, they brought healers though so the kids will be ok, unOrdinary characters in BNHA settings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uOFan/pseuds/uOFan
Summary: Yuuei vs. Wellston Turf Wars! (unOrdinary and BNHA crossover) Kirishima’s excited to face off with this group of American students who are visiting for the Sports Festival. It’s hard to wait until the bracket section, though, so he agrees to Arlo’s offer of a Turf Wars match. The Royals face off against Class 1-A’s… best?
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Kirishima Eijirou, Blyke & Isen (unOrdinary), John Doe & Seraphina (unOrdinary)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 102





	1. Lunch Time

**Author's Note:**

> I love unOrdinary, and I love My Hero Academia. What better way to combine them than by a match of Wellston’s favorite pastime?  
> This is essentially a companion fic to a long fic about the unOrdinary students visiting for the Sports Festival that I'm still planning right now, but I just wanted to post this one first. There's a few notes at the end of the first chapter about my specific presentation of the unOrdinary universe, and how this crossover came to be. Many thanks to my friend Eva for beta reading this and being nice to me since this is my first fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arlo makes a good suggestion, for once. Kirishima and Bakugou don’t want to let their school down. Context for specific timeline placement is in the end notes.

Kirishima’s been having a good day. The Sports Festival’s just around the corner, how could he not be excited for it? He’s with his familiar group of friends at lunch, next to his bro, Bakugou, and across from Sero and Mina. Kaminari is conspicuously absent, but Kirishima figures he’s just trying to flirt with anyone from 1-B who’ll talk to him. There’s also Kirishima’s biggest source of excitement sitting on the other end of the table- the Wellston students. They have incredible quirks, and Kirishima can’t wait at all to see them in action at the Sports Festival. There’s the one girl, Remi, whose quirk is like Kaminari’s quirk except she can use it as much as she wants without her brain getting fried. Blyke’s quirk caught his eye too. When Kirishima met the Wellston students, Blyke demonstrated his pinpoint accuracy and total confidence in using his energy beam. And that guy’s got the same bright red hair that Kirishima has! Kirishima’s decided if he can only get one friend out of this, he hopes it’s Blyke. At the moment, though, he’s still eating, slurping down his third bowl of ramen while his brown haired friend-  _ Isen, _ Kirishima remembers, talks animatedly at him. 

Kirishima pauses to take a look around the table, at all seven visiting students. There’s Blyke, and Isen next to him. On their left is Arlo, who’s got a quirk that lets him project durable golden barriers around people. Kirishima thinks he seems a little on edge compared to the rest of them because his arms are folded across his chest and he’s leaning back in the chair. He’s also the only one without a tray in front of them, since he put his away as soon as he finished lunch. At the end of that side of the table is Elaine, a quiet blue haired girl who’s probably the only one in the cafeteria wearing a dress (a relatively plain spotted one). Kirishima thinks she looks nice. On the other side of the table is Remi, long pink hair in a ponytail, picking at her udon and presenting a slight frown at Arlo, but Kirishima’s not really sure why. Next to her is John, who’s chatting with the girl next to him. His messy, raven-black hair reminds Kirishima a lot of Midoriya because of how tangled it is, and he’s even close to Midoriya’s fitness level. Kirishima noted earlier the rest of the Wellston students don’t look nearly as toned as him, probably because their school doesn’t push heroics as hard as Yuuei does. Actually, he isn’t totally sure if there are hero schools in the US. If there’s one thing Kirishima’s sensed about John so far, it’s the power and utter confidence he always carries himself with. With a quirk as powerful as “Aura Manipulation” though, he’s clearly earned it. The final student, and Kirishima thinks probably the most powerful one, is Seraphina. She’s laughing at something John just said. Just like John, she has an air of absolute power around her. She didn’t really go into detail with her quirk explanation earlier, which makes Kirishima kind of nervous because of the power a time based quirk could have. But she gives off an easygoing vibe, tossing back her pink-and-lime hair while taking a sip of her mango bubble tea. None of them appear to have noticed Kirishima’s eyes slowly panning their group. 

“I’m so bored” Sero says, for the third time in the last ten minutes. His head’s resting on his upturned palm, and he fidgets with one of his chopsticks, twirling it inelegantly between his fingers. 

“We got it, dude, we’re all waiting to go home too,” Kirishima says. Sero sighs and lets the chopstick fall from his hands into his empty ramen bowl. “No, I mean, I am waiting for that, but I’m bored of waiting for the Sports Festival. I wanna get to compete against other people. I don’t know how I can survive the next four days.” he explains, leaning his chin on his fist. 

There’s a response from his left in a voice Kirishima doesn’t recognize. “Well, if you want to compete against someone, I’ve got an idea.” the American blonde, Arlo, on the end of the table says, smirking. He’s got bright blue eyes, tousled hair, and high cheekbones. “Turf Wars. Unless you’re too scared to lose to us.”   
“I’m not scared of you!” Sero exclaims. “But I don’t know what Turf Wars is.”

Arlo frowns. “Do you not have it here? It’s popular among strong high school students in the US. Each school has a group of four students who they send out to fight against other schools, and the school who has the last student standing wins. In the US, schools almost always just send their set of Royals, but I noticed that there’s no group like that here. That’d be the school Jack, Queen, King, and Ace. Our team- in order, Blyke, Remi, me, and Seraphina- is the best in the region. We haven’t lost since Sera joined our roster.”

“You sound cocky.” Bakugou, who’s been uncommonly quiet today, spits from next to Kirishima. “There’s no way our school would lose to you all. You may be good enough for the US, but we’ve got far more experience than you. And I’ll be the one to take  _ you _ down.” Arlo glances at Bakugou, asking “Is that a challenge?”

“Yeah, it is. I’m the strongest one in our year, and I’ll beat you straight up.”

Kirishima sees Arlo’s face tighten a little bit. “Great.” he says, but it sounds like he couldn’t care less. “That’s just one person though- any other of your friends up for it?”

Bakugou looks around, grimacing a little bit. “Any of you extras want to help me show this cocky bastard who we are?” Although he’s annoyed by being called an extra again, Kirishima smiles. He really wants to show off to Bakugou, well, the rest of them too. And with a durability quirk he wouldn’t really need to worry about getting beat up. So he speaks up. “Yeah! Count me in, dude. Defending our school’s honor against some kids from the US sounds super manly to me.” He thinks he sees a grin on Bakugou’s face, but it fades quickly as he looks for other participants. Sero raises his hand. “Shouldn’t I get to go? I was the one who brought it up, after all.”   
“Dumbass, you don’t have to raise your hand. And yeah, I’ll pick you.” Bakugou says. “So, we need one more, Arlo?” 

“Yeah, and it’d be more traditional if you picked a girl, but it really doesn’t matter.” Arlo replies.

“Alright- Ashido?” Bakugou questions. He scratches his collarbone. 

“Yeah, I’m in. I really hope you aren’t just picking me because I’m the only girl at the table right now, Katsuki,” she asks. Bakugou tenses up more than before at her calling him by his given name. “Ugh, fine, I’ll come. I know you’ve got problems seeing me as strong enough anyways, might as well show you you’re wrong.” 

“I don’t-” Bakugou starts. “Ugh. I know you’re strong enough. That’s why I asked. Alright. That’s our team then. Sero, Mina, Kirishima, and me, of course.”

Arlo looks pleased. “That’s your order then? Seems good enough, but of course I can’t judge how strong you all are relative to each other until I’ve seen you fight.”

Kirishima grins. “If that’s the order, does that mean I’m the King of 1-A?” Bakugou snorts. Kirishima continues, “I’ve got a question, though. What if people get injured? We don’t have anyone in our class with healing quirks. Well, I guess Momo could make bandages or something, but I’m not sure we could talk her into coming.”   
Elaine waves. “I come with the Wellston team to Turf Wars for all their matches, unless I’m busy. Remember I’ve got a healing ability- er, quirk. It’s very common for Turf Wars teams to bring a friend of theirs with healing powers.” She turns her lip inwards a little. “I don’t think I could heal both teams, though, my ability drains my stamina pretty fast, so we’d have to figure something else out.”   
“I’ll come.”

It’s the first time Kirishima can remember the black haired boy all the way in the corner speaking. 

“You sure, John?” Seraphina says. She’s clearly surprised by his declaration. It makes sense to Kirishima, though. John’s got a copy ability, so he could just wait for Elaine to use her ability once and then he could heal the Yuuei students. John drops his glare from Arlo and he grins a little. “Yeah, sure. Might as well show I’m not as useless as Arlo thinks I am. How about everyone who wants to spectate come and sit together, and we can just bring injured people from either side over to where Elaine and I are?” 

Elaine quickly turns, and her mouth opens a little, seemingly caught off guard by John’s suggestion. Kirishima remembers how surprised all the Wellston students looked two days when Nedzu asked with a quirk like John has, why call yourself quirkless? Even though he figures they talked about it for a while, learning that the supposed weakest student at your school was really one of the strongest would take time to really comprehend. But she quickly settles that facial expression and even grins with him. “Sounds good!” she says. 

“You both done?” Arlo asks and gets a nod from Elaine and a smirk from John in response. “Alright. In that case, I guess all we need is a location. Back home we usually take the train out to sand flats, but I don’t know if there’s anywhere like that near here.”   
“Oh, I know!” Kirishima says. “I wonder if we could get permission to use one of the test grounds on the campus?” This seems to amuse Arlo, because he’s got a wide grin on his face Kirishima hasn’t seen yet from the blonde. 

“Back home we’d never ask for permission, so we don’t need to start now.” Arlo’s confidence is more like Katsuki’s than it is John’s, Kirishima thinks. Focused on strength. But Arlo continues, “Well, if we’ve got a location, participants, and healers, let’s do this tonight? If we’re staying on campus, let’s wait an hour or two for students to leave so we’ve got less chance of being discovered.” Kirishima thinks Arlo has a slight smirk permanently stuck to his face and he says “And if any of you want to bring friends to watch you lose, feel free. But I don’t want word of this getting out, so keep it quiet.”

Bakugou stands up and his eyes burn crimson as he stares down Arlo. “We’ll beat you no matter what, blondie.” Arlo glares at him. “And don’t worry about this getting out. I’ll be sure to talk to whoever these dorks want to bring.” He gestures to the rest of his improvised set of Royals. “Be at Training Ground Beta by 6, or we’ll just say you forfeit.” he spits out. 

“Alright. We’ll see you there.” Arlo says. The end of lunch bell rings, reminding them all that there’s still hours left of classes. The 1-A students stand up, and Mina and Sero wave to the Wellston students who are in no hurry to go anywhere. John relaxes back into the wooden planter, soaking in the laid back atmosphere of a typical school environment but in a foreign country. The cafeteria’s much nicer than the one in Wellston. It’s got windows, these cool wooden planters with vines dripping out of them, and much better food. Plus, you can get chocolate cake any day you want. Exhaling and looking up at the ceiling, John smiles a little while saying “I figured out why the Katsuki guy gets on my nerves so much. He reminds me too much of you, Arlo. One of you was already more than enough.” Arlo punches his shoulder and scoffs. 

Isen speaks up, “Hey, Arlo, don’t get too cocky just cause we’ve done so well in Turf Wars already. They’re all trained for combat here, and they’ve got really strong abilities compared to people back home. Are you sure we can beat them?” 

Arlo’s mouth parts a little bit, lost in thought, but then the blonde replies, “I don’t see any of them having the drive they’d need to beat us. I’m not worried. In any case, we won’t know till we fight them.” This gets agreeing nods out of Blyke and Remi, and Isen looks satisfied, saying, “Let’s kick their ass!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m in the planning phases of a big crossover fic where the Royals and their invited friends visit Yuuei for the Sports festival. I wanted to write a small fic to explore the dynamics of the characters. So I guess this is a side fic to that, even though I haven't posted the main fic yet  
> A few notes on aspects of my presentation of Wellston and the unOrdinary universe: Wellston High School is located in the US, which got abilities later so it doesn’t have the same superhero system that Japan has. I dunno why there’s no language barrier, or if there’s maybe some issues with time of year not matching up, but those aren’t important to this story so I don’t really care. Wellston second years are the same age as UA first years. For where this fits in the unOrdinary timeline, the students left Wellston right after Seraphina got and started reading John’s copy of Unordinary, so Elaine hasn’t seen it yet. Also, Nedzu accidentally revealed John’s ability earlier. unOrdinary is a Webtoon by uru-chan, and I make no claims to owning it or My Hero Academia.  
> 


	2. 6 PM, Training Ground Beta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakugou and his friends bring their A-game, but the Wellston students are far stronger than they expected.

Kirishima is sitting on a low concrete wall, kicking rocks and waiting for the Wellston students to show up. Bakugou told all the UA students that they had to show up 15 minutes early to scout out the terrain and for any advantages to use over their opponents. He can hear Kaminari next to him complaining to Sero and Mina about how they haven’t shown up yet, even though Kaminari won’t even be fighting, so what’s he so high strung about? and sees Bakugou in the middle of the street doing another stretching routine. Kirishima isn’t really sure how many more muscle groups there are, because Bakugou’s been moving at a pretty steady clip for ten minutes now and he just has to be ready by now. Bakugou also made the UA students all wear their gym uniforms, since they’ve been specially designed to prevent the scrapes and cuts that will probably be plentiful today. Kirishima checks his phone again. 5:58 PM. He hears a shout from the entrance to the training ground.

It looks like it was Isen, who’s at the front of the Wellston group with Blyke. He yells again, “Hey! Let’s get this going!” Kirishima grins and stands up. Sero and Mina turn their heads too. The Wellston students are all walking over now, and seem pretty relaxed. Seraphina, who Kirishima is pretty sure was going to fight, is talking amicably to John while drinking another mango boba. The other UA students are starting to gather next to Kirishima now, Bakugou off his right shoulder and forming a partial line across the middle of the street. The American students line up across from them, with Arlo in the middle folding his arms across his chest again. Arlo asks, “So, you all ready for this fight? Ready to lose to us, just like everyone else back home does?”

Bakugou says, “Skip the shitty speech. We all know what we’re here for, and we’ll crush you. Which of you is up first?” Blyke raises his hand, then steps forwards. Bakugou turns to the UA students and continues, “Okay, which ones of you want to go first?” Sero volunteers and walks up in front to stare down Blyke.

“You both ready?” Arlo asks. Both Blyke and Sero nod. “Okay, you two line up on these corners of the intersection,” Arlo says, “We’re gonna head over to those benches. Just wait for my command to go.” The two combatants walk over to where Arlo’s pointing and just stand there, Sero fidgeting with his sleeve while Blyke curls his fingers in and out in sequence. Kirishima’s hoping Sero doesn’t get too overwhelmed by Blyke. Blyke’s eyes are glowing molten gold and his hands both have small spheres of red energy crackling in them. As soon as the shout leaves Arlo’s mouth, they’re both in motion.

Sero shoots tape towards a lamppost on Blyke’s side, latching onto it and swinging swiftly towards Blyke. This throws the redhead off, and his first crimson beam goes wide of Sero, knocking into a building. Blyke steps backwards and starts charging another beam immediately, but Sero’s too fast and he swings towards Blyke in a wide arc, landing with both his feet firmly hitting Blyke’s chest and knocking him down- THUMP. Blyke flies backwards, arms limp and trailing, energy dissipating from his palms.

Sero quickly releases his tape and rolls on the ground, tucking his head and aiming to stay as close to Blyke as he can, to follow up with more hits. Blyke gets up quickly, though, and starts charging a beam but it looks smaller than the previous ones. Sero’s right next to him, though, and shoots a piece of tape right past Blyke to pull himself closer to Blyke. The tape snaps taut and Sero rockets towards Blyke, raising his right elbow in a point in front of him to spear Blyke. Surprisingly, however, Blyke swings his hands to the right, jumps, and releases the beam while he’s in the air to jet himself out of Sero’s path, landing in a crouch with his hands planted on the asphalt. He flicks his eyes up, tracking Sero’s next move.

Sero’s face lights up, exclaiming, “Wow! That’s some creative use of your quirk, dude!” But Blyke just bites his bottom lip and says, “Fucking- just fight me.” He sounds a little winded. Kirishima sees Sero nod again as he sends another tape stream flapping in the breeze towards Blyke. It latches above a streetlight in front of Blyke, wrapping snappily around the beam, and Sero starts swinging towards Blyke. He has to shoot another piece of tape to close the distance. Kirishima marvels at the smooth way Sero transitions between directions in his swinging. Blyke squares his feet, left one in front of the right, and bends his knees to settle in a sturdy stance while holding both arms to his right to charge another shot. Blyke’s eyes are glowing fierce. His sclera have turned solid bronze, shimmering slightly and lighting up the rest of his face. As Sero is about to hit him, Blyke fires what he has of his beam, but Sero again quickly shoots a piece of tape at the ground to pull himself just under it. He then lands, feet skittering and catching up to his upper body’s momentum, as he brings his elbow up and lands a heavy elbow strike just below Blyke’s sternum.

_CRACK_

The impact causes Blyke to exhale loudly, and there’s a splitting noise that might have been his ribs. Kirishima can hear it from the spectator group, it sounds like all the air was just blown out of his lungs. Blyke’s eyes dim, and he folds in two and staggers backwards as Sero steps up quickly to throw an uppercut at his pointed down chin. The harsh strike causes Blyke’s head to snap upwards. It makes a thin cracking noise as he collapses backwards, scrambling to set his hands down to cushion his fall. Kirishima stands up to crane his neck to see what happened, and Blyke’s got a heavy stream of blood running down his neck and spilling over his collarbones. His chest is heaving. But he scrambles up, hands scraped hot from the asphalt, and Kirishima sees a flash of severe intensity in his eyes before he runs forwards to throw punches at Sero. Sero ducks low under the first one, a right handed jab, but Blyke quickly flicks that wrist down, loosening his fist, and shooting a barely charged shot at Sero’s upper back from point-blank range. Sero holds a brief expression of surprise before shooting tape out to his right which sucks him off to the side.

There’s a brief standoff as Blyke glares at Sero while wiping his neck clean of blood. Sero’s clutching his shoulder and grimacing a little, but he looks much less winded than Blyke. Sero shakes off his shoulder and swings another piece of tape above Blyke, aiming to go in with another one of those two-legged kicks that gave him the initial hit he needed last time. Blyke coughs, spitting blood and saliva onto the road, and takes one step back as he shapes his hand into a finger gun and points it at Sero. He twists his aim just a little bit, above Sero’s head, and Sero smiles because Blyke hasn’t hit a shot while he’s swinging yet, and being able to get in and out easily should work well against the redhead. On top of that, there’s only a smaller point of crimson energy on his finger than Blyke was summoning earlier from his whole hand. The shot goes just above Sero’s head-

And snaps the tape. Sero flails his arms, trying to send another one out to the side, but it’s snapped off in midair too by another thin shot from Blyke. He lands with a thump face-first on some gravel. Sero groans and pulls his legs up to his chest to rise, but Blyke takes another light shot which trims a bald line straight down Sero’s scalp. Sero rises all the way to his knees but gets hit again- so quickly, the shots are coming this time- right on his cheek. The energy beams really leave a sting, feeling like a fleeting touch on a hot frying pan, and there’s now trickles of blood across his face. Sero staggers again as Blyke walks up, shooting potshots at a rapid pace. Each one isn’t doing that much damage, and some of them are missing, but the constant sting of the shots makes it so hard for him to just stand up. He can see a focused look on Blyke’s face as several glowing orbs dance across his fingertips. Sero brings one foot under himself and goes to push himself up, fists in front of him, but Blyke releases all of his shots aiming just below Sero’s pelvis on each leg. Sero buckles, losing his balance, and falls again. He gasps for air and places his hands roughly under himself. Sero swallows, trying to scuttle backwards and put some distance between himself and Blyke. But Blyke’s closed the distance between them, standing strong and focusing a larger ball, vibrating with power, on his left hand. He just holds it there, not releasing it, as Sero inhales harshly through his mouth, staring up at the American. Blyke coughs again, and hoarsely asks, “Yield?” Sero stares again for a second, pausing, but then says, “I yield.”

He collapses backwards, laying out on the road and taking a deep breath. Blyke sinks into a crouch, too, breathing heavily. They both just rest there for a second, sighing into the pain of their fight. Sero wipes his face clean again, but the cuts aren’t shallow and his arms are covered in scratches and missing skin. There’s blood on his face again as soon as his hands leave it. Sero breaks the silence by saying “Damn, dude, you’re so good with your quirk. It’s really strong and you can use it so many ways.” Blyke makes a startled quizzical noise, and pauses before just responding, “Thanks.” He allows himself a slight smile. Sero gets the feeling Blyke might not get complimented on his strength much, which confuses him just because it stood out so much during the fight. But then he’s coughing again, each one sending a little wave of blood rushing back to his face and spilling out of his cuts. He scrubs his face again but a hand grabs onto his wrist and pulls it away from his face.

It’s Elaine, the cute blue haired girl from Wellston. Sero weakly coughs, and says, “Wow, your guy’s super strong. And the-” he coughs again. “And are all of you this strong?” Elaine rolls her eyes and responds with, “You’re worn out. Just shut up and let me heal you.” And Sero shuts up and lets her.

All these new quirks are overwhelming him, Elaine’s seems even better than Recovery Girl’s, who is the school nurse for all of UA. Sero sits up so he can get a good look at what’s happening. Elaine is sitting cross legged, eyes glowing green with what looks like soft green flames just barely drifting out of her eyes. She’s intently looking at his arm right now, holding her hand up to it and running it over the torn up skin. There’s a warm glow on her hand as well, and there seems to be heat wafting off of it as his skin stitches itself back together. It’s really impressive, Sero thinks. Then she’s moved to his other arm, and his legs.

Sero looks up to see Kirishima walking up to him, flashing a toothy grin and cracking his neck. Kirishima says, “Yo! Sero! Good job dude. Blyke’s crazy strong, right?” Sero nods, not wanting to exert himself too much. The tape user’s mouth drops into a slight frown, and he eyes the concrete. He says, “Yeah, he is. I wish I was better, I probably could have beat him.” This causes Kirishima to lower his eyes too, “Dude, you put up a hell of a fight. Super manly style with that huge kick on his chest. Nothin’ wrong with how you performed.” Sero sees Kirishima harden each of his fingers in a wave, a barely noticeable tic that comes out most when he’s nervous. Sero lies back down, folding his hands over his chest, and looks pensive before asking, “Hey, Kiri, you worried about having to fight any of them later?” Kirishima just sighs, stretching out his hands and then relaxing them, before saying, “A little.” He turns to look at Sero, bright eyes and spiked hair, and grins, “But I’ll kick their asses!” Sero smiles and says, “Yeah, you will.”

There’s a deep shout from far on Sero’s left, Bakugou yelling, “Hey, shitty-hair! Get over here. We’re choosing who’s going up next.” The shout is harsh, like Bakugou’s putting more force into it than normal. His stance is rigid and Sero can almost see his muscles pulled tight.

Kirishima huffs and yells back, “Bakugou, dude, you’re not gonna tell Sero he did well at all? Or give him some time? He’s injured, you know.” Kirishima plants one fist on his hips.

Bakugou scoffs, a truncated tch noise, and just says, “He lost, bring him over here.” Bakugou lowers his arms and softens up his stance a little. Kirishima yells back, “Just send in Mina. I’m with Sero, I’ll go after her, and then you can go next. Okay?” Bakugou narrows his eyebrows and glares. His arms tighten back up at his sides, clenching two fists at his waist. He’s quiet for a few seconds, still keeping that focused burning stare directed through Kirishima, before he says, “Fine.” and turns away. Kirishima grins, but turns back to Sero. He can hear Bakugou yelling in the background for Mina to come up and fight against Blyke. There’s also Kaminari, who appears to be arguing with Arlo about whether or not he can announce the fighters before each round.

Sero just smiles and says, “I’m good, dude, Elaine’s quirk is magic, I’ll be right with you. Might as well get everyone set up for the next round.” Elaine huffs and finishes healing Sero’s chest. She smooths her hair back behind her ear and stands up, brushing the dust off her dress but swaying lightly. She says, “You should be good to go. It takes a lot of stamina out of me to heal you all, so John might have to cover the rest of these.” Elaine stands a little straighter, pivots on her left foot, and leaves to walk back towards the Wellston group. They (currently composed of Arlo, Remi, Isen, Seraphina, and John) are all standing loosely grouped together in a small plaza on the corner of the intersection, in front of a tall concrete structure with columns and a low peaked roof. Kirishima thinks it might have been supposed to be a bank. He turns back to look at Sero, who’s still on the ground, and asks, “Hey dude, want me to help you up over to the group?”

Sero responds, “Ufff. Sure. Still sore.” and reaches his hand. Kirishima grins, grabs it, and leans back to haul him up. Then Kirishima wraps his arm around Sero’s hip and drapes Sero’s arm over his shoulder. They slowly walk back to the UA students, just as Mina’s stepping forward to face down Blyke. So Kirishima sees the two groups set back to where they were at the beginning, just with Mina facing down Blyke. He hasn’t seen Mina fight a lot, not one who’s likely to use her quirk for power displays during class like Bakugou does with his explosions. But when she’s fought, or in training exercises, she’s pretty skilled with her acid, and uses it both for mobility and tearing through barriers. Right now, Mina has a light stance, with both hands open-palmed facing Blyke, and small amounts of acid starting to trail down her forearms. Across from her, Blyke is standing firm, one leg back, with fists clenched hard enough to whiten his knuckles. But because people still fighting weren’t allowed to heal, he’s wobbling a little bit and has bruises littering his collarbone and shoulders, visible easily due to his grey tank-top. He’s coughing up blood. One knee is scraped raw, red, and hot, and his hair is bent all out of shape. Kirishima mentally congratulates him on staying so focused on the fight despite how beat up he is. It’s not an easy task.

The staredown is broken by an electric sizzle and a bolt of lightning crackling to the ground. aminari yells, in what Kirishima would only believe is a Present Mic impression if someone explicitly told him, “Mina Ashido! Quirk: Acid! Versus: Blyke! Quirk: Energy Beam!” Kaminari glances around, looking for approval. Kirishima flashes a thumbs up and Isen nods from the Wellston group. Kaminari smiles and takes a deep inhale, before opening his mouth again.

**“GOOOOOOO!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii wow I'm super sorry this took so long. I hope you didn't think I forgot about it. I've been really stressed from COVID and school, but I think I'll be in a better schedule now as far as working on this. I've got the rest of the fic planned out, at least to some degree. Thanks again to my friend Eva for beta reading this. Hope you all enjoy!


	3. Steadfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite being badly injured in his fight against Sero, Blyke goes ahead with fighting Ashido.

As soon as Kaminari yells for them to start, Ashido’s sprinting at Blyke, who is backing up and trying to aim. Blyke looks so worn out from the fight against Sero just minutes earlier. His footing isn’t sure, and he almost trips while moving slower than he’d expect to. Although he was able to clean up a little bit by wiping the blood off with his tank top (smartly choosing a red one), it’s clear his injuries haven’t gone anywhere. Kirishima feels sorry for him, to be honest, since he’s probably a minute away from getting wiped by Ashido. Even with all these injuries, he’s still able to focus a solid ball in his hand. Kirishima’s impressed. Blyke’s so resilient, it’s like he’ll never back down from a fight no matter how injured he is. But unlike Kirishima himself (and his friends at UA) Blyke is quiet and focused when he’s pushed up against the wall. No speeches here, just blazing eyes and attempts to concentrate on his energy beams. 

Ashido’s running at top speed, but then she points both of her palms down at the ground to drip acid onto it. The liquid is watery and not very corrosive, just making a big puddle spreading across the asphalt. Once there’s a film starting in front of her, she kicks off from the ground, bending her knees and sliding on the acid like she’s skiing. Ashido closes the gap quickly, and Blyke fires off his shot at her upper body. She sinks into a full crouch, not missing a beat. Blyke side steps, but Ashido swings her leg outwards while sliding past him and sweeps his legs, stopping her acid trail and landing gracefully on the solid ground. 

Blyke falls to the ground with an exhale. Kirishima notices that Blyke doesn’t tuck his head while landing, unlike every time in his fight against Sero. Blyke staggers to his feet. He looks dazed and tries to blink off the stress, charging a number of small shots on his fingertips for Ashido. She’s running at him again, yelling “Hey! You shouldn’t be fighting in your condition.” Blyke only grimaces, flattening his palms level with the ground, and spreading his fingers out to aim a spread of lasers towards Ashido. She sticks her lip out in a pout and says “You really should take my advice. This could be bad for you-” and is interrupted by Blyke releasing the beams at her. The lasers rush in the air towards Ashido, covering the area to both her sides and in front, and Kirishima stands up because it looks like Blyke’s about to land a good hit on her. 

But Ashido quickly turns her right hand out and swings it across her body, sending a spray of acid in a wide arc in front of her. When Blyke’s beams come into contact with the acid, they merely refract and produce a wide cone of faint light that bathes Ashido and the buildings behind her in crimson hues. 

Ashido smiles broadly, says “Gotcha!” and Blyke looks stupefied. He just stands still as the acid falls to the ground between the two fighters. His arms drop to his sides and he shakes lightly. Kirishima laughs, elbowing Bakugou and saying, “Hey dude! I knew we could beat them.” This gets only a scoff out of the scruffy blonde, but Kirishima can swear he saw a grin light up Bakugou’s face. 

The grin disappears fast though as Blyke lunges forwards at Ashido with a fist cocked back to hit her. Blyke’s eyes are burning again, and his leg muscles are tense causing him to have an irregular pace. But he’s dashing at Ashido, leaning forwards as he prepares to throw the punch. Ashido steps to the side and sticks her foot out to trip Blyke as he passes by, and the redhead crashes unceremoniously to the ground again. He groans in pain, and Ashido has a sad expression on her face while turning around and walking over to where he lays. She says, “How far do you want me to go?” and blows air through her teeth. Blyke rolls over, and Kirishima gasps at just how injured the redhead is. Most of his cuts have reopened. His collarbone and neck are stained red, and his tank top is stuck like cling film to his body by blood and sweat. Kirishima squints to look at Blyke’s face, which is starting to bruise around one eye. Blyke sucks down air in forceful gasps, sliding his hands right to his sides in preparation to stand up. He bites down on his lip and starts to stand up again, but Ashido squarely plants her boot on his sternum, pinning Blyke down onto the concrete.

She asks in a pleading tone, “Yield. Please. Anything more might not be treatable.”

Blyke turns his head to the side and coughs. He says, “No. I can still fight you.” 

He feebly grabs onto Ashido’s boot with one hand and tries to yank it off his chest. But she is easily able to resist the pull and keeps the boot planted on him. Blyke glares at her for this, and starts to charge an energy ball in his other hand. Ashido returns his gaze but with a softer look. Blyke’s fingers tighten erratically in the hand holding the ball, and it starts to vibrate slightly before dissolving into red lightning rushing over his hand like a liquid and seeping into the ground. He slumps back against the asphalt and musters a weak attempt to roll over, which goes about as well as the last few have. Ashido appears to be considering her options as both fighters are interrupted by a cry from the spectators.

“BLYKE! Please, dude, just- yield already.” It’s the brunette, Isen, and he’s standing up and wiping at his eyes. “You don’t need to prove anything! You did so well. Just yield for your own health.”

Blyke’s eyes widen. The golden glow of those eyes dims, then leaves completely. He just sighs, looking up at Ashido, and says, “Alright. I yield.” Ashido smiles at him, stepping back and offering a hand up. Blyke takes the hand. Ashido leans back to pull him up, but when Blyke’s halfway up his knees buckle and he collapses back onto the ground in a heap. Blyke groans again. Kirishima purses his lips, considering if he should do anything to help, but he sees Isen running over to where Blyke is on the ground

As soon as he’s in range of Blyke, Isen says, “Hey dude. No offence, but you look like shit.” Blyke makes a noise between a chuckle and a cough, before saying, “Just take me over to the healer.” 

Isen nods at Ashido, saying, “I got him from here! Don’t worry about it.” She smiles, tucks a piece of hair behind her ear, and says “All yours.” Isen reaches under Blyke and picks him up in a princess carry, one arm tucked behind Blyke’s neck and the other under his legs. Then Isen walks over to where Elaine’s sitting, and asks, “Hey Elaine. This idiot keeps getting himself beat up, you think you can help?” 

Elaine rolls her eyes and says, “The first match drained me pretty bad on stamina, but I can probably heal Blyke before I really get worn out. That means the next few people will need to have John heal them. Speaking of which-” she cuts herself off before cupping both hands around her mouth and yelling, “JOHN!” 

The black haired boy turns towards her and grumbles, “I’m not that far away, just talk normally.” 

Elaine responds back, “Just come over here so you can copy my ability.” She frowns and plants both palms on her thighs, slowly rubbing back and forth nervously. John sighs and walks over to her, and takes a seat on the low wall right next to her. Elaine says, “You can set Blyke down here and I’ll start healing him.” Isen nods and sets Blyke down. Blyke groans again when he’s set down before sucking air hard through his teeth and grimacing. Isen’s eyes are a little watery and he brushes his hair out of his face before sitting down on the wall on the other side from John. Isen knits his fingers together, resting them on his lap.

Elaine’s eyes start to glow green and her hand gives off a golden shimmer as she holds it in front of Blyke’s head. She starts by placing her palm over his forehead, then moves to his scalp once the skin has tied back together. On Elaine’s other side, John’s eyes flicker to life with a deep orange color as he stares soundlessly at the healer. A few seconds go by before John’s whole body shudders and he breathes in deeply. He says to Elaine, “Okay, I got the ability now.” and lets his eyes go back to normal, the glow switching off as rapidly as it came. Elaine just nods and moves to the sides of Blyke’s head and then to his jaw. 

Kirishima thinks the next round isn’t starting anytime soon, so he wanders over to where Blyke’s being treated. Kirishima waves with a “Sup?” at the fellow redhead. Blyke’s eyes open and he offers a slight wave back to Kirishima. Kirishima takes a seat on the brick wall next to Isen and sighs while leaning back against the concrete. Neither of them talk, Blyke’s content to just let Elaine slowly move her palm across his arms while healing it. Kirishima looks off at Ashido and Remi, who are both preparing for their fight. Ashido reaches down for one foot, then slowly walks her hands across the ground to the other foot, leaning into the stretch. And Remi is holding both her palms up at the sky and letting lightning slowly dance across them. 

Kirishima’s worried about Blyke. Although he’s clearly powerful, being able to dominate Sero in power and overcome him with tactics, he seems like he just doesn’t know when to quit. So Kirishima sits and thinks. He knows that Blyke’s from the US, just like the rest of the Wellston students, and there isn’t the same system of heroes there. Kirishima has tried to keep up with heroes in other countries in the hopes that there were ones as cool as Kirishima’s favorite Japanese hero, Red Riot. But he read the US doesn’t have any organized hero system. Kirishima even overheard Remi, the Wellston lightning user, go on a rant yesterday about how her US government isn’t intervening at all to prevent villains from taking over parts of cities. In Japan of course they have hero agencies, all paid by the government, so the villains are all relegated mostly to the shadows. Kirishima’s faced off already against some real scary villains but none of them have nearly the same influence as he’s heard American ones do. And there aren’t any heroes at all in the US, just some vigilantes who are seen as barely better than the villains by most people. It’d probably be scary to live in a country where you don’t have anyone to rely on, Kirishima muses.

Maybe this is why Blyke pushes himself so hard. Kirishima wonders if Blyke wishes there were Japanese-style heroes in America, maybe even a Symbol of Peace like All Might. Kirishima’s grown up with All Might, of course, so he knows the influence that such a powerful hero can have. All Might can take down any villain! And weaker heroes can spend time taking down lesser criminals, so Japan is pretty peaceful and has low crime rates. People aren’t likely to commit crimes because they know there’s a high risk of getting caught. Maybe he should take some time to ask Blyke about what life in America is like. You can only learn so much from online articles and blogs. Is it necessary to push yourself past the breaking point just in the search of getting stronger? Kirishima understands the point of training very well. All the UA students are on a tight regimen, and Kirishima himself has training with pro hero Eraserhead almost every day. Their workouts and quirk training exercises, while intense, don’t result in the same kind of injuries as Blyke suffered here. Sero yielded earlier, right when he knew the fight was lost. Well- it isn’t such a bad thing to be driven, Kirishima thinks. In a dangerous situation, someone who’s used to fighting from behind will have an advantage. Kirishima hears a voice from his left which snaps him out of his train of thought.

  
“You’ve been spaced out for a few minutes,” Blyke says. He’s turned his head to look at Kirishima. Elaine’s working on his legs now, his head is all mended and the bruises on his arms have started to fade. There’s still some matted blood in his hair and on his neck, but that’ll have to wait until he can wash off.

Kirishima sighs and says, “You’re really strong, but I don’t get why you push yourself so much. It felt like you woulda let Mina kill you out there just to prove a point.” 

Blyke tenses his shoulders and pauses before responding, “I need to get stronger. Everyone else who hasn’t fought yet- they’re all stronger than me.” 

Kirishima frowns and says, “But they’re the strongest fighters in the region, aren’t they?”

  
Blyke mutters back, “Yeah, but- Look, there’s no such thing as being strong enough. That’s what I think. I need to be able to protect the people who matter to me. I heard about a few weeks ago when a training exercise here was invaded by villains. ” 

Kirishima shudders. He taps his fingers against the brick, rolling them across it nervously before he responds. “Yeah, it was terrifying. It felt like I couldn’t do anything, they had a monster with them that was made to kill All Might.” A weight settles across the conversation. Kirishima continues, “But even though I couldn’t beat them myself, I knew I could rely on everyone else in my class- Midoriya was super manly being able to interrupt that creepy hand villain- and I could rely on the pro heroes. So you don’t have to do it all alone- rely on your friends for help sometimes, too. Sounds good, dude?”

Blyke stares off at the two girls, still finishing their pre-combat rituals. He says, “Yeah. I get it.”

  
Kirishima grins ear-to-ear, flashing rows of jagged teeth, and taps Blyke’s shoulder with the back of his hand. “I knew you could listen! Bakugou over there can be like you, too. He wants to be the strongest. And he thinks he can do it all by himself. But he’s learning to rely on me- er, on our classmates more. Which is super cool.” 

Blyke relaxes a little and says, “Yeah. It is.”

Kirishima’s happy that he could help Blyke out. And he got to talk to Blyke more. Kirishima was nervous about seeming pushy, in case it turned off Blyke’s interest in talking to him, but their conversation went smoothly. And Blyke seems more calm now than any time since lunch. Elaine finishes healing his calves, deactivates her ability, and steps back to give Blyke space to stretch his legs. He tentatively stretches out his left leg first, pointing his toes before letting his ankle rotate in a slow circle. Then Blyke does his other leg. He makes a noise of satisfaction and stands up before walking two paces back and sitting down on the bench between John and Isen. Isen smiles and leans over to gently rest his head on Blyke’s shoulder. Blyke blushes a little but lets the brunette keep his head there. Ashido and Remi are both finishing their stretches.

Ashido calls out to Remi in a singsong voice, “Ready~y?” Ashido puts her hands on her hips, and shoots a brief glance at the spectators.

Remi responds, “Yeah, let’s do this!” Her eyes start to glow bronze, and electricity crackles across her body. The bolts are ethereal blue, dancing and sparkling, making a faint hum. Before long her entire body is coated in this shroud of lightning, and she assumes a fighting stance staring down Ashido. 

Ashido flashes a grin at Remi and mirrors her stance, letting acid coat her arms. She tucks both hands into fists, and the two girls wait for the signal.

Kaminari has settled into his announcer role, tossing his hair as he yells out, “Round 3! Mina Ashido! Quirk: Acid! Versus Remi! Quirk: Lightning! Don’t underestimate them just ‘cause they’re girls, they’ll kick your ass! And.. **GO!** ”


	4. Author's Note

Hi again. I didn't think it'd be this long without an update, and I'm sorry that this one doesn't come with a completed chapter. I have not abandoned this fic or uO/BNHA crossovers in general, I've just been pretty busy with other things for the last month or two. I got a little stuck writing the fight between Mina and Remi and I might toss the few pages I have now. I'm not sure when I'll have the next chapter done, but I do know it'll come eventually. I just write for fun. I don't want to throw out good pages, but my anxiety made me feel I had to get each chapter really well done before posting it. This is why I've been locked in a loop of not knowing what to do with the fic.

Anyways

This fic isn't going anywhere especially because I have the whole thing planned out loosely already

Stay safe, and I love you all


End file.
